life with the glee kids
by gleegirl316
Summary: this is basically what me and others want glee to be
1. Authors Note

Chapter One

Ok so this is just to post something, but it is very important!

For this story I will have to choose a few couples and two/one main character(s) so these are the options:

Tike

Quartie

Brittana

Bartie

Finchel

Cherry

Puckleberry

Quam

Bram

Blam

Pam

Pisces

well for now those are my thoughts

in order to vote you must pm me or review the story also consider other ships I did not mention and any new direction and warbler. I WILL NOT HAVE JESSIE AS A GOOD CHARACTER , AND MOST LIKELY NOT IN A "SHIP" SO NO ASKING

I love you all also check out my youtube rtbecca316 with video ideas.


	2. Info authors note

Hello all of my gleekers. I am sorry about not updating, but school has just finished so I'm hoping I will be able to update more so yea. But this is a note about my new story, and yes I know I haven't updated anything but oh well. I am starting a one shots thing so yea. Send me some prompts I will be ready to write. Also spread the word I need your help to get me more followers on twitter, instagram, and vine if you have it. Also I need more subscribers so please tell your friends about me and remember YouTube : rtbecca316, _Twitter: Rebecca Thomson/ glegirl316,_ and **Instagram : rtbecca316,** and _Facebook : __Rebecca Thomson, I am the purple picture with fake glasses on_, and _**Vine: Rebecca Thomson , the one with purple cat ears**_. So remember PM, review and SPREAD THE WORD


	3. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me!

OK so I know I said that I would wait 'till I got like 20 reviews, but I got impatient and I already have this whole story line in my head and, the main characters/ couples so umm yes. Also if your YouTube account name is LoveYouForever1510, thank you so much for subscribing and I liked the videos you made so I subscribed back.

Really fast today or a few days ago I received some PM that said I was the worst writer on fan fiction and that they would be reporting me, so if you think this is rude or if this is you, just know that I don't give a flying shit so yea. Also if you believe this to be true, please tell me or stop reading my stories thanks, Gleegirl316

Rachel's P.O.V.

Abs, Abs, Abs, Abs, NO STOP IT RACHEL BARBARA, why Barbara mom I mean come on, and great even in my thoughts I get distracted easily. I really need to get over him, I mean he's only Mike Chang, sexy Mike, Awesome Mike, Nice Mike, Abulous Mi- No this is not gonna happen AGAIN.

"Rachel, earth to Rachel hello, RACHEL BARBARA BERRY"! Oh yea I was talking to Quinn and Santana. "what do you want?" "well maybe for one thing stop staring at Mike Chang when he is clearly making out with some baby cheery – ho". "I was not staring, I would call it like, looking for a long period of time duh." "OMG you are so obvious, just stop looking there you know you can't like him. "gee thanks slutana I hope you know the same thing about Matt". At this point Quinn was just watching us fight. "can we just go to glee club already, I wanna get this whole thing over with?" oh yea, did I mention it was the first day of school. (I'll put the links for their outfits on my profile) When we were walking we got a ton of stares, because as captains of the cheerios me and San should have had our uniforms, but we are changing right before try – outs. Also Q has definitely lost her baby bump so that was weird. As we walked into glee we heard tons of gasps. "what is there a new member"? I asked looking behind us. "no it's just why aren't you guys wearing your uniforms?" "well wheezy we just didn't want to so there". Santana said just as Brittany walked in her outfit of choice. "OK hold up, even Brittany, who always wears her uniform isn't this is creepy". "OK everybody lets see who is up first with their song"? "umm Mr. Shue it's the first day". "ah, yes thank you Rachel for that so I guess it's improv week". "what is improv week"? I ask completely clueless. "it is where you sing a song off the top of your head, with someone else or by yourself". "cool" "I guess I'll go first" I say as I pull Quinn and Santana up.

**Rachel **_Quinn _Santana _**All**_

_ I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_  
_**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**  
_**Can't change the way I am**_ _sexy_ naughty **bitchy** _**me**_  
_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_  
_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_  
**I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like**  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll  
People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality **I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**  
**My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say**  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality **I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**  
_Sexy_... naughty... **bitchy**..._**me**_  
People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality **I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**  
**I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly**  
_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
_**Can't change the way I am **__sexy_ naughty **bitchy** _**me**_  
_I pick my skirts to be sexy_  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
**When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy**  
_**Can't change I am**_  
_Sexy_ naughty **bitchy** _**me**_

when we finished everybody was shell shocked and that's when Mr. Shue said...

dun dun dun cliffhanger, yes it is a mystery, but I wanted to leave it at that and I already have a long chapter ahead and did not want to continue it on. So I am gonna start taking requests for my new one shots story so PM or review any of my stories with ideas. Also spread the word, tell your friends about me and …...

tell them to subscribe and follow

YouTube: rtbecca316

Twitter: gleegirl316

Instagram: rtbecca316

Facebook: Rebecca Thomson with the purple cat ears.


End file.
